Twisting Fate
by Maddykins
Summary: Friends since childhood, two newsboys fight for survival on the dangerous streets of NYC. Can they stick together, or will something not even they can control tear them apart?


"Twisting Fate."  
  
By: Maura Nevel   
(Indianmaddy@yahoo.com)  
Rated R for future language, sexual talk, and violence.   
  
  
This story unlike most Newsies stories takes place in the year 1888. It is eleven years before the Newsies strike. Most of the characters mentioned in my story will be my own and not ones taken from the movie or from friends names.  
Though of course in all legal rights to Disney, I will mention that the Newsies Lodging house and any mentioned characters that were said to be included in the movie all belong to Disney, and in no way are my own to claim as my own.   
  
Please, give me feedback, it helps me to improve my writing and make the story worth reading.  
Thanks!   
  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
  
There was a figure standing alone up against the side of the newspaper distribution building. It was a male figure, not old enough to be a man, not young enough to be a child. Tough enough looking to make any other boy move to the other side of the street, He was only medium sized in height, but in weight and strength of muscle, he could and would be able to beat almost any challenge thrown his way. Like many of the boys on the streets he wore the same ragged look to everything, but each his or her own style. This boy's look being a white undershirt and suspenders connecting to a filthy pair of brownish colored pants, already almost to small for his waistline. Just made him look all the more tough. One leg was up behind him pushing off the wall, making it so he was rocking back and forth a bit just to keep himself awake. It wasn't easy to do at such early hours of the morning. He pushed his hat back and wiped the corner's of his eyes, fighting the pieces of sleep that still lay there. His stomach meanwhile gurgled hungrily, it would be hard for it not to, for it was as empty as it had ever been. One of the city's bakeries every morning, filled the air full of nothing but freshly baked bread and cakes. Making all half awake, half starved street children of the New York stomach rumble with hunger and their mouths watered with the strong sweet smell of the bread, cooking even when it was blocks away.   
He had gotten a bit of bread off of the nun's in the street, though he was ashamed to have to take such measures he was truly left without another choice. He had looked today to see if they were out, but it had been a bit early mornin' for them and they were no where to be found. Though he was somewhat relieved not to see them, fearing having to go ask for bread in front of all the younger boys. Besides, he grew weary of the way they had always tried to convert him into more of a follower of god, he had listened to their reasons and heard their pleas, but he had no true use for such nonsense. What had God really ever done for him?   
Knowing he wouldn't be able to eat until he sold his papers he tried to tune his mind off such things and leaned his head back on the wall closing his eyes for a moment enjoying the once in a lifetime quiet streets of the busy city. He heard soft footstep's approaching him, opening his eyes he glanced to see who it was, out of curiosity and long time of living on the streets of New York. Any boy knew the danger of letting his guard down.  
The boy was taller then him but not nearly as built as he. He'd also, would have almost been quite handsome if it weren't for the ribs that could be seen peeking through his skin. His nationality obviously so well buried and mixed that he would and only could be described as nothing else but a mutt. His skin was equally tanned a brownish gold, showing a mix of many different cultures. He had brown hair and brown eyes to match, ringed circles around his eyes made him look devious, full of trouble. His arms were not muscled but he did seem to have the strength hidden in his bony frame. The day was already growing from hot to incredibly hot, it would be one of those days. All the same, as always he wore a long sleeved shirt. Respectfully, over the years his attire had remained unquestioned by anyone who had taken the time to talk to him, he was polite and caused no need for such gossip.  
  
He grinned spotting the boy leaning on the wall, whom at the moment of internal alarm stood straight and looked menacingly at this new approaching boy, the other boy pointed him out speaking.  
  
" 'ey, you, YEAH you! You'se be da one known as ACE, is that right?!"   
"Yeah dat's right and I'ss here you'se be known as Tidbit"   
  
He smirked mocking this new coming boy standing in front of him. Ace cracked his knuckles seemingly getting ready for something, for nobody talked to him like that!  
"Yeah's I'm that guy, so"  
"So?! What kinda idiot gave you that name"  
"Your mother after I knocked her up."   
  
Ace looked at him ready to tear him apart and with one swipe of the leg had Tidbit on the ground. To any onlooker that's just what it would have seemed. Just at last moment when it looked like they were going to attack each other a hand was extended and a grin as Ace yanked Tidbit to standing and thumped him on the head lovingly. Tidbit grinned punching Ace's arm as hard as he could. Ace giving him the cheesy big brother like grin that only Tidbit could manage to squeeze out of him, reached out and in grabbing Tidbit's arm. He pulled back his fist looking like he's going to hit him, but instead just snapped it back to ruffle Tidbit's hair.   
" Verlierer!" Tidbit said grinning   
"Tid, you'se start talk in one of your languages that I ain't know. I'll soak ya good, ya hear?!'   
"Si"   
Tidbit said the one word, grinning charmingly before taking a running start towards the distribution office. Ace right on his heels.  
  
The morning ritual was done, sun was already peeking out, it was already beautiful, and everything could go on as planned.  
------------------------------------  
  
Coming soon, chapter two. 


End file.
